All the P I E C E S of Nina Tucker
by Zoranthi
Summary: "Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours I find everything I thought I lost before." Nina's thoughts and feelings the night of her death. One-shot!


Thia is my frist One-shot so I hope it's okay Please Review

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA!**

* * *

There was so much pain. It hurt so much, every step I took caused agony. The starnge men in blue shoved me into the back of there truck, I watched fearfully as the biggest man punched brother in the gut. He fell to the ground in pain. Suddenly the truck I was in began to move, I watched big brother as he began to move farther and farther away from me.

_I'm here again _  
_A thousand miles away from you _  
_A broken mess, _  
_just scattered pieces of who I am_  
_I tried so hard_  
_Thought I could do this on my own _  
_I've lost so much along the way_

Big brother got up and clapped him hands together and slammed them against the ground. The ground shook and the truck tipped over breaking open, I walked out of it and sniffed the ground. Edward stood up again while clutching his tummy. Pain was clearly evident on his face and he looked up,

**"Nina!"**

I looked back at him his hand was outstreched and I wanted to go to him, but I knew I couldn't, I just felt like I had to go like someone was calling me. As I looked at him I could see the pain and remorse written like words in his hollow eyes, I gave him an apologetic look, before I turned around and ran away into the night.

_Then I'll see your face_  
_I know I'm finally yours_  
_I find everything _  
_I thought I lost before _  
_You call my name _  
_I come to you in pieces _  
_So you can make me whole_

I ran down through the many different allyways and streets following the scent of blood. I was trembling slightly and the darkness was reaching the corner of my eyes threating to swallow me whole, the pain was agonizing and wouldn't stop. I ran down another street trying to ignore the pain and the heavy footsteps trailing behind me I pushed myself to run even faster til the footsteps had become so faint they barly mad a sound. I stopped when I saw a man sitting on the stone pavement at the end of the alleyway, he was the man I was looking for.

_I've come undone _  
_But you make sense of who I am _  
_Like puzzle pieces in your eye_

_Then I'll see your face _  
_I know I'm finally yours_  
_I find everything _  
_I thought I lost before _  
_You call my name _  
_I come to you in pieces _  
_So you can make me whole!_

I wheezed out of breath, and the man looked at me and I walked towards him in a painful daze for some reason I felt like I could trust this man, like he would take the pain away. I walked straight up to him and he put his hand on my head, the strange tattoo of him glowed red.

"Hmm? Yes, your make-up, it's one part human one part beast." His voice was scratchy like he had been screaming for hours. He sighed and took his hand off my head.

"But brother, I don't understand, How do I know this?" I looked up at him and whined, trying to signal for him to take the pain away, he looked down at me shocked.  
"You poor thing you're a sin against nature and your body is in so much pain." He gently patted my head leaving his hand on my forhead.

_"Oh, Mericful god who shapes us all, please return these scarred souls to your unending womb." _He prayed as his while hand and arm began to glow crimson.  
A strange bubbling feeling grew within my stomach, but it didn't hurt it felt peaceful. The feeling spread throughout my whole body and then in a single second it felt as if everything was perfect. It didn't hurt anymore.

_I tried so hard!  
So hard!_  
_I tried so hard!_

I didn't feel pain anymore, I felt solace. I wasn't a Chimera anymore I was a human again, I was me again. I was surround but abunch of pretty gold mist, it was empty here, but very warm and inviting. I looked around but I couldn't see Alexander anymore, so I looked around more frantically,

_Then I'll see your face _  
_I know I'm finally yours _  
_I find everything _  
_I thought I lost before _  
_You call my name _  
_I come to you in pieces_

"Alexander! Come 'er boy!" I called out my voice was hollow, but panicky at the same time, I felt as if I was floating now, like I wasn't truly there. Was this a dream?

"Nina," A sweet voice called my name.

"Nina, is that you?" I looked up and out of nowhere a pretty woman with shoulder-length blonde hair with green eyes stared at me. I smiled brightly once I reconized her.

"Mama! Mama you're here too!" Mama looked happy for a moment and then sad again.

"So he changed you aswell, my sweet innocent daughter." She whispered sadly, I walked over to her and held her hand gently.

"Mama, whats wrong?" I looked up at her with wide innocent eyes. Mama smiled serenly and looked behind her,

"Nothing baby girl, I'm glad your here, now I want to show you something very special." She said kindly. I smiled brightly and hugged her tightly afraid that I let go she might leave again.

"Oh mama I've missed you so much!" She laughed happily, "I've missed you too my little Nina." And then we began to fade away to a place where it didn't hurt anymore.

_So you can make me whole _

_So you can make me whole_

* * *

Again please Review!

The song is **Peices **by** RED **

Which I dont own either

Also I think I may have made Nina sound older than she really is. hehe Sorry about that, Its harder to write like a four year old,,


End file.
